Reign of Fire
|fgcolor= |name= |prev=Vile Disruption |conc= |next=The Kel-Morian Combine |image=ReignOfFire SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Braxis |result= *Psi disruptor destroyed |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= UED Expeditionary Fleet |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan The Cerebrate Captain Jim Raynor Emperor Arcturus Mengsk |commanders2= |forces1= Zerg Swarm Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion SCV (1) |forces2= UED Defense Garrison |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Destroy the psi disruptor |heroes=Hunter Killer, Devouring One, Torrasque |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Reign of Fire is the second zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background The UED Expeditionary Fleet had secured a psi disruptor on Braxis, which disrupted the zerg communications. With the zerg so disrupted, Sarah Kerrigan had to expend much of her energy to keep her broods under control, and sought the disruptor's destruction. Previously, Jim Raynor and Fenix had rescued Emperor Arcturus Mengsk from the UED during their siege of Korhal, under Kerrigan's orders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall. (in English). 1998. Kerrigan informed Mengsk of the UED's control of the disruptor, and explained she had him rescued to access his psi-emitters, which she could use to rally a force of zerg to destroy the disruptor. In exchange, Kerrigan would help Mengsk retake Korhal from the UED. With no alternatives to regain his throne world, Mengsk agreed. On Braxis, Raynor led a strike team of Raynor's Raiders to destroy the psi disruptor's primary power generators. With the disruptor off-line, an SCV from Mengsk carried a psi emitter into the field, and Kerrigan used it to rally feral zerg in the area to her. With these zerg, Kerrigan built a new hive cluster on Braxis and moved to attack the UED. The UED's defenses fell, and the psi disruptor was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire. (in English). 1998. Kerrigan subsequently regained full control of her broods.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine. (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player begins with an SCV and can quickly find some drones, s, and three Hunter Killers. One of the drones can begin mutating into a hatchery to establish a proper base; the player cannot mutate two hatcheries at once, as this counts as the player controlling no buildings or drones, and results in a defeat. The player should take care of their SCV, as when it is lost the psi emitter is also lost, and the player cannot rescue the feral zerg on the map. The UED's main base will become active only after the player mutate the first hatchery. The player can use the Hunter Killers to destroy a bunker to the north and rescue three Devouring Ones there. Further north another bunker with a lies west of a Torrasque, and to the east another bunker and siege tank lay with three more Hunter Killers. While the player can rescue these units at any time, it should be done early in the mission, as these hero units are very powerful, especially Torrasque. When all the zerg on the map are rescued, the SCV will call in a dropship to leave. With their hero units defending, the player will easily be able to fend off enemy attacks and can build up their forces. A resource node near Torrasque should be taken early with the Hunter Killers to defend it, and if the player needs a second expansion there is one on the eastern edge of the map opposite this site, and a mineral field with no geyser lies in the north-west corner of the map while a lone vespene geyser is in the south-east corner. The player should train and upgrade an army of zerglings and hydralisks, and several s. With the Torrasque leading the charge to soak up enemy fire, the player can lead their forces onto the frozen lake crossing the map, then north into the UED's main base. The opposition includes bunkers, marines, firebats, siege tanks, wraiths, and goliaths. Once the UED mining base is destroyed, the player may wish to take their time to rebuild their forces from the initial push and let their units heal. The psi disruptor is directly to the east, destroying it wins the mission. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions